


Yes and No Pillow

by Inu_Sensei



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Boys In Love, Hockey, M/M, Sports, World Figure Skating Championships, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 11:00:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8486785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inu_Sensei/pseuds/Inu_Sensei
Summary: All it takes is a Hockey playing Bestfriend, a pillow and alone time to make the grumpy Viktor happy again.





	

Title: Yes and No Pillow  
Plot Writer: NerdyInuProductions  
Manga/Anime:   
Status: Complete  
ONESHOT~

 

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.  
Salamat!

A typical day in Hatsetsu where Yuri is having his jump practice with Viktor, while Viktor’s new bestfriend is sitting at the wall watching them, while he tries to put on his Reebok ice hockey skates.  
Hiro noticed that Viktor was in bad mood and though something might be off with him and Yuri.  
Yuri now on break drinking his water from his brought bottle, Viktor handed him a towel and some tissue, “Rest for a bit, Yuri” as Viktor now tend the injured athlete.  
“My cuz didn’t get his tinder back did he? Or you’re upset with something else?” the big guy asked.  
“How’d you notice?”  
“It’s written all over man” he finally said.  
“These things are big” he noticed the big guy’s skates.  
“Well, I’m a huge guy, so any problem?”  
Viktor sighed, “Does bed room problems with your boyfriend count?” Viktor sighed.  
“Ohh… details?” he asked.  
“Yuri had been a bit distant since he promised me that we can do it again, I think he’s just shy” Viktor though.  
“Okay, you might be my bestfriend and it’s a weird talk we’re having but I’ll do my best to help… again…” he sighed.  
“Thanks, now shall we work on your topping?” and the big guy nodded.  
For a few weeks they had been dating, his bestfriend too is doing well skating.  
Later that afternoon, Yuri and Viktor headed to Minako for some ballet lesson and practicing on his flexibility.  
After they got home Hiro handed Viktor a huge box, “What’s this?”  
“A yes and no pillow” Hiro replied.  
“Huh?”  
“It’s a pillow for shy partners, my friend said it works, you just had to explain to Yuri that if it’s okay he’ll turn it to yes, but if he doesn’t and not in the mood, so no…”  
“WOOOOW!” Viktor said happily.  
“SSSSHHH!!! Keep it down, don’t tell him I was the guy who gave you that, tell him you bought it in the internet or some shit…” and he left.  
He found Yuri on their room later on he was browsing on his facebook on his laptop while he’s scrolling on his instagram in his phone looking at his skating friends posts.  
“Yuri, I got something” he happily said.  
“Why do I feel something weird” Yuri thought.  
“I bought this yes and no pillow” and he opened the box.  
“Yes and no?” Yuri knew what it is and suddenly redden.  
“Ohhohohoh~ so you know what this is?” he snickered.  
“So I guess I’ll ask you?” suddenly Yuri took the pillow and shoved the big bright yellow yes on his face, now that’s settled and another problem solved Viktor impatiently pushed Yuri to bed and started ravishing him, kissing his neck down to his chest, Viktor started playing with his nipples making him moan, he was doing his best to stifle it as well.  
Good thing the poodle was with the big guy accompanying him to his evening jog.  
Viktor bit by bit pulled off Yuri’s clothing, when Yuri whimpered, “No fair, you’re wearing to much” he was blowing hot breath.  
Viktor chuckled and took off his shirt and Yuri started to pull of his boxer band, in no time both of them are naked, “You know it frustrated me not to touch you after I saw you touching yourself and calling my name back at the bath in our hotel” Viktor purred.  
He remembered as Yuri slumping at the cold tile inserting his fingers to his butthole while his other hand touching his shaft and playing his nipples.  
“I want you to do that again” but he made Yuri spread his legs showing his erect shaft and pink hole, however Viktor started to insert his finger first wetting it with his own saliva and leaving it to Yuri to do the rest, Yuri moaned from the feeling when he started to purr Viktor’s name.  
Viktor bit his lip as he looked longingly to his partner, when Yuri stopped touching himself and grabbed Viktor’s standing shaft and mouthed it, started as sucking and ending up bobbing his dead as he throated Viktor’s thing.  
“Yuri, I’m about to… ahhh!” and he shot his load in Yuri’s mouth, when Viktor returned his glance to his partner, Yuri looked seductive, Viktor cannot contain his desires anymore tackled Yuri to bed and started his round of kissing again leaving many love bites near his nipples and mid chest down to his abdomen, Yuri loved the butterfly kisses that Viktor gives and as he returned to kiss Yuri open mouthed.  
“Put it in please~” Yuri pleaded.  
“As you wish, my love” and Viktor positioned himself and started to thrust slowly.  
Hnn…” Yuri endured a bit, “Ahhh… hnnn… hmmmn~” and he started to feel a lot of pleasure.  
Viktor placed Yuri’s other leg to his shoulder while the other around his waist, “Viktor, harder, please… hmmmmn~” and Yuri started to squirm when Viktor changed to another position turning Yuri around and started to pound him from the back.  
“Ahh… it feels so good~” Yuri started to put his finger on his mouth when Viktor started to kiss hime and played with his nipples.  
“Yuri, I’m about to”  
“Please, I want it, hmmmn~” and without notice Viktor shot all his load on to Yuri and Yuri the same time ejaculated, both now slumped to Viktor’s soft mattress.  
After that they did a few more rounds while poor Yuri who’s trying to endure his aching back, Viktor pulled out Yuri’s phone and startedto play with it when he looked at Yuri’s instagram, he laughed at the posts his bestfriend had post since they were busy with their own business, pulling Yuri to his chest and showed him the images, “Well, we started for a walk and ended up swimming on someone else’s pond” it said on his snapchat kind of manner, a selfie of Hiro and Maccachin soaking wet on a pond while the owner is trying to help them.  
Another was, “When the dog’s food is much more expensive than yours?” a picture of Maccachin with a long hotdog while Hiro is eating his tuna sandwich. And another was, “Note: this sassy dog aint mine to begin with, P.S: I didn’t stole Maccachin. The couple burst out laughing.  
“Shall we make an album named, Maccachin and the Injured guy’s adventure?” Yuri joked.  
“Why not?” laughed Viktor.  
“Say, hon? Do you have a local hockey team here in Hasetsu?” Viktor asked.  
“Yes we have they’re called Hasetsu Shinobis”  
“Why Shinobis?”  
“Well, since we have the Hasetsu Castle which I mentioned as a ninja lair, Shinobis are another term for ninja” he explained.  
“I see!” Viktor smiled.  
“Why?” Yuri wondered.  
“How about we get your cousin to join the team to help him with his phobias?”  
“That’s a great idea!” Yuri sat up, “Ouch!” a sting on his behind.  
“Careful, sorry I over did it” Viktor kissed him, “I was just sexually frustrated since you’ve been avoiding me, though I understand you’re a bit shy” kissing his nose.  
“Yuri laid and rested his head to Viktor’s chest, well, that pillow is handy now so don’t turn it to ‘NO’ alright?” after Yuri said that Viktor’s face lit up and hugged Yuri tight.  
“Oh.. an I’ll tell dad about the Hockey team, he’s the coach by the way” Yuri said as it surprised Viktor.  
“Well, we’ll arrange a friendly game so that Hiro can finally be himself” Viktor said.  
“And Viktor, I know you told Hiro about this problem of ours again” Yuri giggled.  
“You know me to well, my dear love”  
EXTA:  
A week later Yuri and Viktor standing behind the Shinobi team bench while some media tend to cover the event due to Yahiro Katsuki making his Comeback.  
“Will he be alright?” Yuri asked worriedly as he leaned to Viktor, in that gesture many flashes of cameras came to their way, Viktor who uploaded an instagram post earlier with his bestfriend and Yuri suddenly got a comment from his friend Christophe, “Your friend is a big cutie, tell him I’ll support and wish him luck, mwauh~” Yuri mused to that.  
“The big guy stepped to the rink practicing his stops and checking his knee, wearing his trademark number “00” the announcer Hisashi called him, “Making his Hockey comeback from an awful injury please welcome our HNL star and wing ace player Yahiro Katsuki!” as he glides around the rink with pounding chest he practiced his stops which made Viktor and Yuri proud because he can now skate properly.  
And the Tokyo arrived surprised to see the guy who beat up most of the national hockey brawlers on the league.  
As the game started it didn’t go well for the home team, Viktor who’s already now standing together with Yuri cheering, when one guy knocked the center of the team Shinobi everyone fired up even Viktor who was calm.  
Suddenly Yuri’s dad called off his nephew to go in the game, “Listen Yahiro” grabbing his collar down to his size, “Shimizu-san is now your baby brother, think of him as Yuri or Viktor-san, understand, protect and destroy who ever go near him, understand?!” as he gently gave him a face tap.  
“And coach Katsuki had just made Shimizu-san in image of his figure skating cousin or his bestfriend Viktor-san! And his all fired up!” said by Hisashi excitedly.  
“COPY!” and he gave his angry look.  
As the puck was dropped Shimizu ran around passing the puck when it was time to pass back one opponent about to trample him when suddenly Hiro came in like an unstoppable train bumping him to the side wall, “OHHH!!! That’s gotta hurt!” said by Viktor while it amused Yuri how he was enjoying the game, sadly Hiro wa put to the penalty box.  
Another round when Shimizu got attacked suddenly Hiro grabbed the guy and started to beat him up pounched repeatedly when he said, “SAY SORRY TO HIM!!”  
“Fuck no faggot!” replied by the guy, Hiro removed his covered helmet and gave the guy with a healmet a headbut and practically cracked it and making the rude guy fall.  
“AND OUR SAVAGE SHINOBI IS BACK!” boosted by Hisahi.  
“Show him who’s boss!” cheered by Minako while the triples raised the banner.  
After the game, the announcer thanked Viktor and Yuri together with the Nishigori family for the good entertainment, many asked for the couple’s autograph but when Hiro was finally changed to his hockey shorts and plain shirts many girls asked his picture and signature.  
“How do you feel buddy?” asked by Viktor.  
“Great, I feel better beating up some guys”  
“How did you end up so violent?” Yuri thought.  
“Well, since way back in high school many guys tens to rape you and play with you”  
“WHAAAAT?” Viktor said as he hugged Yuri.  
“Yep, Yuri had a body of a girl and mistakenly thought he was also a girl”  
“I’ll protect you from now on” as he hugged Yuri.  
~END~


End file.
